


The Guy Who Came Out

by CB_Magique



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Spoilers, coming out joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB_Magique/pseuds/CB_Magique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly alternative ending to Avengers: Age of Ultron, in which Steve and Tony make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy Who Came Out

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take something only slightly gay and make it absolutely gay. This was necessary.
> 
> Obvioulsy this contains spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron (suck it USA, we got it first).

“That guy who went into the ice wasn't the same guy who came out.”  
  
“I'll show you coming out,” Tony said in a frantic husk, reaching forward before Steve could comprehend the meaning of his words. He snagged the straps on his Captain America outfit and pulled but with the difference in strength he ended up pulling himself closer, rather than the other way around.  
  
Still sluggish and high on the immediate post-war calm, Steve was slower to react than he would have liked but he saw what was happening and smiled. He puckered up and let it happen as Tony smashed his lips into Steve's. It only lasted a second before the pressure began to lessen (as Tony had planned to keep this short) but Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and leaned forward to keep their lips together. Tony moaned and pushed back, working his fingers out of the straps to slide his hands up Steve’s chest and around his neck.  
  
They both pulled away, flushed and panting and hyperconscious of their own hearts pattering in their chests. Tony’s eyes fluttered open. His head was so addled like this was a dream and he still wasn’t aware of it. But Steve’s lips were still so close to his that he could feel the heat of Steve’s breath as it mixed with his. Despite what had just happened his mind whirled with apprehension as he pulled back, wondering if his eyes would see something completely different to what his lips had felt but the sight that greeted him was Steve’s face radiating happiness like sunlight. His eyes twinkled and his lips quirked up in an awkward smirk.  
  
And yet for some reason his feet suddenly went cold. “You know I’d actually hoped this would be more awkward because I had a line and now it doesn’t work.”  
  
Steve chuckled. “You have a line for everything, don’t you?”  
  
“Apparently not because words aren’t really coming to me right now, at least not any good ones.”  
  
“Then maybe you should stop with the words.”  
  
Steve’s hold strengthened around Tony again. One hand smoothed up his spine to come to rest with fingers tangled in his hair. Tony’s arms reached around as much of Steve’s shoulders as he could while their lips met again, this time gentler. This time they stayed close for longer, all of their previous fears, the tension and the agony of the averted apocalypse melting through the spaces between them. Farm life wasn't for either of them. This was, perhaps, the one thing in this world that was compatible for both of them. 

 

* * *

 

**BONUS #1**

 

Up on the balcony, Natasha’s lips quirked into a smirk as she examined the photo she’d just snapped of the superhero lovers. With a few quick swipes and clicks, it was being uploaded to Instagram. When Bruce saw this, he was sure to return.

 

* * *

 

**BONUS #2**

 

A _clang_ as their chests came together made Steve frown and break the kiss to look down. Tony opened his mouth but before he could get a word in:  
  
“Are you wearing your suit under your clothes?”  
  
“Not all of it,” Tony replied sheepishly. “More importantly, what have you got under your suit that’s making all this noise, huh?”  
  
Steve gave him a confused look. “What? Nothing.”  
  
They stared at each other for a beat, Steve puzzled and Tony nonplussed.  
  
“Come here, Man of Steel.” Tony grabbed him by the face and yanked him down hard for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

**BONUS #3**

 

“Barton owes me twenty dollars.”  
  
Natasha’s body stayed stock still in the calm and controlled way she’d held herself for years, belying the jump of her heart, followed by a skip. It beat relentlessly as she turned around. Her lips parted in a silent gasp at the face of the man behind her in a pair of grey sweats and wrapped in a SHIELD-issued blanket.  
  
“Banner…” she whispered. He turned to her and looked away quickly, smiling awkwardly. “You came back…”  
  
“Well, I heard this was happening.” He nodded towards the scene on the lawn.  
  
Natasha side-eyed him. “How did you get here?”


End file.
